Love and Mysteries
by ChelRey1066
Summary: Melissa is new at Hogwarts, Dumbledore just told her she’s a really powerful witch, and the famous Harry Potter likes her. So why does everything seem like it’s not as perfect as it looks?


Title: Love and Mysteries

Pairing: Harry Potter/OFC

Summary: Melissa is new at Hogwarts, Dumbledore just told her she's a really powerful witch, and the famous Harry Potter likes her. So why does everything seem like it's not as perfect as it looks?

AN – This is my first fanfiction story ever! I'm so excited! It's mostly a combination of movie- and book-verse, but is kinda AU at the same time. It follows the plots of the books and movies up through _Order of the Phoenix_, but I'm mostly disregarding the last two books. You'll see why later in the story. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I own pretty much nothing, just the plot, Melissa and a certain shadowy figure. JK Rowling, her publishers and lawyers, and Warner Brothers own _Harry Potter_ and pretty much everything else in this story.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Dumbledore watched the young girl as she stood nervously in front of his desk. A recent transfer to Hogwarts from America, Melissa Redman had shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and dove grey eyes. She fidgeted with the hem of her uniform for a moment longer, then lifted her eyes to meet his twinkling sapphire ones.

"I don't understand, sir," she protested, "Why did I have to transfer? What can I do to help?"

"You're a very powerful witch, Ms. Redman," Dumbledore responded, "You may not realize it right now, but you may well hold the key to defeating Voldemort. You must trust me; we cannot win if we do not trust each other."

"Very well," Melissa sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"For the moment, get settled in here at Hogwarts. Then, once I have a chance to check some things, I will be able to give you better directions," Dumbledore said, then looked up at a knock on the office door. "Ah, here is your escort now. Come in, Mr. Potter."

Melissa looked around in time to see a boy her own age—sixteen—come into the office. He was tall and thin, with messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses. More than that, he was cute. Melissa was glad Dumbledore had chosen Mr. Potter to be her guide around the castle.

For his part, Harry—for it was he—was surprised to see Melissa in the headmaster's office. Even though his first thought was to wonder who she was, he couldn't help but notice she was good-looking. After a moment, he realized Dumbledore was waiting for him to speak.

"Sorry, Professor," he muttered.

"No worries, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, "This is Melissa. She is new here at Hogwarts, and will be placed in Gryffindor. Would you mind showing her to your tower and helping her get settled in?"

"Of course, sir," Harry replied. He held out his hand to Melissa, who shook it, "Nice to meet you, Melissa. Um, did you have any bags?"

"Nice to meet you, too. And, no, I've got everything I need right here," she held up her purse and smiled, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Ah. Well, if you'll excuse us, Professor…" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Of course. Have a good day, both of you," the headmaster smiled, bright eyes shining behind his glasses.

Harry held out his hand again, and Melissa took it, then followed him down the spiral staircase out of the office. Behind them, Dumbledore's smile faltered.

"Excellent. Our plan is off to a good start," a shadowy figure murmured from behind the headmaster.

"Yes, but are you sure this is the only way?" Dumbledore asked it.

"Yes. How many times have I told you that this is what must happen? Both Potter and Redman are strong, but we need someone stronger to defeat the Evil One. Remember, Voldemort is only His minion. You told Melissa she had to trust you. You, in turn, must trust me."

"Very well. I only hope that this is a happy union despite destiny. Harry deserves happiness."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore couldn't see the speaker, but he had the distinct impression he waved that concern aside, "There is no reason to assume they will not be happy. In fact, they most likely will be, since those who are destined for each other are usually the best matches possible."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Alright. We'll continue as we planned, then."

"Good."

AN – Don't forget to review!


End file.
